


Take Me To Church

by floatsodelicately



Series: Hermione Granger-Swan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Mates, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre - New Moon, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione moves to Forks to live with her Uncle Charlie after her parents are murdered and ends up attracting the attention of Jasper Hale. Set after the Deathly Hallows and before New Moon (this is the rewritten version of EVERGREEN, slow update.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"The only heaven I'll be sent to,_

_Is when I'm alone with you…_

_Offer me my deathless death,_

_And Good God, let me give you my life."_

_Take Me to Church – Hozier_

* * *

_ The Burrow _

"Hermione, could you be a dear and go with Ron to set the table?"

Hermione turned around, plastering a tight smile on her face. "Yes of course Mrs Weasley, I'm happy to help," she said.

Hermione grabbed the cutlery from the drawer and make her way out to the garden to the large table that Bill and Charlie had set up for the large gathering of Weasley's and friends. There she found Ron was levitating too many things at once, when he noticed her, his concentration slipped and a few plates went crashing to the floor. She winced and cast a quick _'Reparo'_ on the broken plate pieces and looked back at Ron who smiled at her sheepishly.

Molly had been pushing Ron and Hermione together since the war had ended. Since Harry and Ginny had announced their engagement, she had grown pushier; not noticing that one half of the pair was against the match. Hermione was getting tired of it; she had to constantly make excuses to leave the room whenever Molly got that mischievous, match-making twinkle in her eye. She didn't feel right with Ron, their kiss in the chamber was proof enough of that; it had felt like she was kissing a brother rather than a lover. A few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, they had gone out on a rather awkward date to the Three Broomsticks that had thankfully been interrupted after 45 minutes by Neville, Luna and her friend Rolf, who accepted Hermione's eager invitation for them to share their table. They hadn't spent a lot of time alone since that uncomfortable evening, mostly spending time with Harry and Ginny or their other friends. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ron didn't share in her discomfort. He happily accepted Molly's pushiness and attempted to flirt with Hermione (causing more of her awkward exits).

"You look lovely tonight, Herms," he said, his face colouring with the famous Weasley blush.

Hermione nodded, "Erm…thank you, but it's just jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special," she shrugged.

"Well, erm…it's nice! Are they skinny jeans?"

"What's this George? Ronnie's now looking to the ladies for fashion advice?" said Fred as he wandered up to the table, shooting a wink at Hermione as he teased his younger brother.

"Ah yes," George smirked, "I always thought that Ron may have been a bit _flexible_ with his fashion choices. Maybe a nice blouse too?"

"Maybe in green, it would really make his eyes _pop_!" Fred finished.

The two guffawed as Ron grew more annoyed with his brothers' mockery. With an embarrassed and irritated look at the twins he turned and left, not seeing Hermione's smile hidden behind her hand. George looked at Hermione with an easy smile, which she returned happily. "So is Mum still pushing you to Ron then?"

"Pushing? More like throwing," she groaned.

The twins chuckled and Fred wrapped an arm around her waist, "Ickle Ronniekins was right about one thing though, you are looking lovely tonight Miss Granger."

She removed his arm and shook her head. "Ah, ah, ah," she scolded, wagging her finger at him. "None of that, Angelina will have me in St Mungo's by morning if you carry on. Now help me with this," she ordered them, she received identical pouts in return but they got to work setting the table.

* * *

"Could I have everyone's attention please? I have something to say. Well…something to ask," Ron looked uncomfortable, standing up awkwardly as he searched for his next words. "Hermione-"

The atmosphere in the garden changed dramatically at that moment. The lively conversation came to an abrupt halt as they deduced what was about to happen, though none of them were sure what exactly was going to come next. Hermione watched in horror as Ron moved around Ginny's seat in between them and went down on one knee. Around the table, eyes widened, faces paled and Hermione heard two harsh slaps as Angelina and Alicia shushed the snickering twins.

"Hermione, we've known each other for a long time and even better in these last few months," he started yet Hermione could barely hear him over her internal panic.

Despite seeing Hermione's horrified expression, no one intervened, so Ron was still going. "It would be an honour," he said and pulled out a small black box, "if you would agree to be my-"

He was interrupted by two loud cracks that signalled someone apparating in and the sound of feet running swiftly towards them. The family all pulled their wands and turned to face the figures making their way over to the table at the side of the house. It was Remus who reached them first, much to everyone's relief, confusion, and in Ron's case, annoyance. Remus seemed exhausted and upset, Tonks wearing a similar expression as she appeared next to him. After a moment of silence, Ron erupted with, "What is going on? I was in the middle of-!"

"Ronald!" Hermione chided. She shot a thankful smile at the Lupin's as Ron moved away from her and back to his seat. To her confusion, the couple didn't return her smile, in fact, they both grimaced. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

Remus sighed and looked at Hermione, "I think it's best if we speak to Hermione alone." Hermione's heart sank, it had been over a year since the war had ended and there were still Death Eaters that had evaded capture and would come out of the woodwork occasionally and attack families or businesses – last month Greyback and what was left of his pack had attacked in Hogsmeade, leaving behind a few casualties but no fatalities. The others nodded and left, casting a sympathetic glace to Hermione knowing that this wouldn't be good. Ron however, did not leave.

"Anything you need to say to her, you can say in front of me. I'm her fiancé," Ron declared.

"You're my _what_ now?" Hermione asked in a monotone.

"Fiancé!" he grinned. "That's what I was working up to!"

Remus stuttered and then plastered a small smile on his confused face, "Well I guess congratulations are in or-"

"No, they are certainly not in order!" Hermione interrupted before looking back at Ron, "Ron, we aren't even dating. Why would I accept your proposal? Now get out, I need to speak to Remus." With that she shooed him out of the door, ignoring his squawking protests.

Now it was just Hermione, Remus and Tonks in the room. After a quiet awkward silence, Hermione gave in and asked what had happened. Again, Remus sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Hermione," he began, "Um, I don't know exactly how to say this. Um. _Oh Merlin_. It's – it's your parents."

* * *

_ The Granger House _

After Remus and Tonks had given her the news, Hermione apparated home. Well, what _used_ to be her home. Her parents' house didn't really feel much like home anymore. It was empty of the memories they shared, as were her parents after she had to obliviate them for their own safety. But apparently that hadn't been enough.

She had planned to go and restore her parents' memories once the most dangerous Death Eaters were safely away in Azkaban, she doubted that all of them would be caught for a few years. It was 9 months after the final battle when she had gone to Kingsley about finding her parents and undoing her spellwork. Kingsley had contacted the Australian ministry and they had their investigator's looking for the Granger's, or rather, the Wilkin's, but 2 months later there had been no news.

Until their house was burned down by Death Eaters with them magically trapped inside.

They didn't know who it was that had attacked, the auror's at the scene reported that the Dark Mark had been conjured above their home so it was clear to them who was responsible. Neither did they know how they had managed to find the Granger's/Wilkins' when the both the British and Australian ministry workers had been unable to do so.

She walked up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, and then curled up on her bed. She had been staying at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Sirius until she moved out and got a place of her own. After taking her NEWT's the December after the war, she had been working part-time at Flourish and Blott's while she decided on a career. She lay there, staring at the framed photograph from one of her early birthdays that sat on her bedside table of her sitting between her parents as she blew out the candles on her cake.

She had spent so long without them that it felt like she had lost them years ago. The distance between them had developed over the years of her being away at school and then spending most of the summer with the Weasley's and Harry. Maybe she had already mourned them before their deaths, erasing herself from their lives to protect them had meant that she had accepted the idea that she would never see them again, however much that had hurt her. She fell asleep in the stale smelling unused room, thinking about how she had been trying to keep them safe when she had unknowingly condemned them to their deaths.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she had called the estate agents and they had quickly found a buyer for the house. Harry, Sirius, the Lupin's and the Weasley's had been buzzing around constantly, to the point that Hermione had banned them from the house and had been fobbing off Molly's many casseroles on the twins who were always happy to accept food.

The house was almost ready to hand over, the furniture and decorations distributed to charity shops and some items put in storage for when she had her own place. She was currently sorting through the office when she found the address book.

"Oh God," she moaned, letting her head thud forwards onto the book. "Oh I have to tell everyone…" she thought about who she would have to tell about her parents' deaths. Would she have to tell the neighbours? It had been almost two years since she had sent them away and sold their dental practise, could she get away with not telling them? Family was slightly easier. Her dad was an only child and his parents had died before she had left for Hogwarts. Her mother's parents died within six months of each other when Hermione was a toddler. She would definitely have to tell her mother's brother; her Uncle Charlie. It had been years since they had visited him over in Forks, where her mother had grown up, during the summer after her third year at Hogwarts.

She walked over to the table that held the phone, flipping through the address book she found the name she was looking for and dialled.

"Swan residence," a voice answered.

"Uncle Charlie? It's me, Hermione."

"Hermione?! It's good to hear from you! I haven't heard from you in a while! Is everything ok?"

"Erm, something's happened, do you think I could come and visit?" she asked.

There was a moment of silence before Charlie answered her, she fought a smile when she recognised the suspicious tone of voice she often heard from her mother. "Sure, you can come stay as long as you like. Bella's here, I know it's been a few years since you've seen her, she moved back here in January. When do you think you'll be heading over?"

Hermione looked around at the almost empty house and thought about the sleepless night that was probably ahead of her. "Um, well…next week maybe? Is that too soon?"

"No, no! That's not too soon at all, whenever you're ready is fine. I can come pick you up from the airport, just let me know when your flight is due to come in and I'll be there."

The call ended soon after that, since Charlie needed to head into work. Hermione then spent the rest of the evening sorting the last of the paperwork. It was 3am when Hermione finally turned in to her bed, deciding that she would try and get a few hours' sleep before she had to go and tell her friends about her plans. She knew that most would understand her need to get away. Apart from a couple of Weasley's – Molly and Ron – she felt like the move would be accepted, though she would miss them.

Hermione fell asleep feeling a lot better than she had felt since learning about her parents' deaths. Yes, the thought of them being murdered because they were her parents would always hurt, as well as the fact that they died without knowing who she was, but she was going to see her family. She knew, as many of them did after the war, that family was the most important thing. Even though her magical family were brilliant and she loved them to bits, she was hoping that staying with her Uncle Charlie and Bella in a rainy little town that wasn't filled with memories of war, pain or loss, might help her to heal, just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_ In the forest, Forks. _

"Alice? Who was that?" asked Edward as he rushed through the trees to Alice.

The pixie-like girl shook her head with a confused pout, "I…I don't know."

The two stood there, thinking about Alice's new vision. It wasn't clear, as if there was something different about this girl. _'Was she a shifter? No, I can never get a read on them. But-'._ Her thoughts were interrupted by another vision, stronger this time but still skipping. She could see that Jasper was there with the girl now, but there was no danger. He wasn't losing control while close to this mystery girl and he knew it, she knew it too. _'She's not a vampire, not a shifter, is she just a human? I don't think Rosalie will be happy with another Bella situation…'_

"Hey!" Edward grumbled.

"Sorry Edward," she shrugged, "but you know, human-vampire relationships are kind of a big deal."

Later that day, Alice was still getting brief visions about this new girl. From what she could gather, the girl was quiet, caring and friendly. She was _especially_ friendly towards Jasper. She and vision-Jasper would talk for hours and laugh and smile, far more than Jasper did with any human. Because of this, Alice found it hard to see her as a threat. She was glad that Jasper had gone to visit Peter and Charlotte for a few days otherwise he would be around to feel the confusion coming from herself and Edward in waves.

Edward jerked his head towards the door, signalling for her to come outside. She nodded and followed him, leaving Emmett and Rosalie to watch their movie. Edward took out his keys and headed for his car, soon enough, they were on their way to the hospital to find Carlisle.

"She's staying with Bella," Alice told Edward, lips twitching into a smile when the car swerved slightly.

"What? Why?"

She tapped her head, "You know as much as I do, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes and returned them to the road. A few minutes later, they reached the hospital and rushed – as rushed as they could be while acting as humans – to Carlisle's office on the fourth floor.

Carlisle arrived a few minutes after he was paged to meet them and drew the blinds in the windows and the door so that they could not be watched.

"What's happening?"

"There's a girl…" The two 'teenagers' explained what they knew so far, Alice filling in with more information as her visions came to her – apparently there were lots of decisions to be made which allowed her to see the girl more frequently.

"So Bella's cousin?" Carlisle questioned.

"Looks like it, or a family friend, she called Bella's father 'Uncle Charlie' on the phone," Alice said.

"I can go to Bella's tonight," Edward started.

Alice snickered, "As if you weren't already going."

Edward pointedly ignored her, "I'll see if she mentions anything about someone coming to stay."

"Why not just ask her?"

Carlisle jumped in, "If she thinks that there could be danger for…"

"Hermione," Alice supplied.

"Hermione, then she might stop her from coming."

"Would that not be wise? Stop another human from getting involved in this world?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, well…maybe…"

Alice smiled brightly at Carlisle as she came out of another vision, "You think they're mates!"

"I think so-"

Alice steamrollered over Carlisle in her excitement, "I hoped that they were! In all of your notebooks, everything I've heard from the Denali clan – it has always been between two vampires. The closest I've seen is a vampire-singer bond, like the one between you and Bella," she said, pointing at Edward, "but it isn't quite like that-"

"Have you seen…?"

She nodded happily, "She _is_ his mate. She has to be! What I've seen of them together isn't normal, or normal for Jazz anyway, he isn't all monosyllabic and stiff with her like he is with the other humans at school. Well, maybe not at first, but then he gets used to her. He _needs_ this, we can't let anything get in the way," she finished determinedly.

"And what would get in the way?" Edward questioned.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Umm, where have you been for the past year? Things are always popping up. You know what we also need to do?"

"What's that?"

"Well…" Alice smirked. "Since Jasper's got a super-romantic-love-story coming up, you've got your human drama, Rosalie and Emmett have their couple stuff, Carlisle, you and Esme have your parent-couple stuff, what we _need_ to do is find me a mate so I'm not the only single one in the house," Alice grumbled teasingly.

"I think there are more important things than that-"

"Oh really? You want me to be single when I'm around a loved-up Jasper? He'll be projecting all this gooey romance stuff, it's bad enough at school without people at home locking lips left, right and centre."

"Is it that bad at school?" Carlisle asked.

"The world of Orthodontia has moved on a lot from when we were alive, kids' braces keep getting locked together," Edward chuckled. "So we can't let him know?"

"I think it would be wise for us to keep this to ourselves for the time being," Carlisle nodded.

"In our house? Good luck with that," Alice scoffed before walking out of the office.

* * *

_ Gearheart Mountain Wilderness, Oregon. _

Jasper dropped through the air and landed gracefully on the forest floor, almost silently. He was quiet enough not to attract the attention of the mountain lion a little less than 50 feet away. Today he was leaving Peter and Charlotte and going home to Forks, although he loved his old friends, the smell of human blood when they returned from their hunts was enough to nearly drive him _insane_.

That being said, life in Forks had become a little bit insane. With Edward and Bella and their whirlwind of emotions that he _did not_ have the stomach for every day, and of course everyone in the house had an opinion on it. Some good things had come from meeting Bella, he supposed, for one, Edward was _sometimes_ less brooding. Another reason was that prolonged exposure to her scent was helping his self-control. With Alice and Edward around to keep an eye on his thirst – and kick him out of it – the past five decades had been difficult but manageable. Yes, there had been some _slips_ , but Jasper hadn't tasted a drop of human blood in almost fifteen years. He had even kept to his 'vegetarian' diet while away from the family!

He launched himself at the cat, a little disappointed that the surprise had taken the fight out of this one as he sank his teeth into its neck.

Something that he saw in his family was peace. Most of them had found peace in their little coven and, even more, had found someone to share it with. Carlisle had Esme, Emmett had Rosalie, and now, Edward had Bella. He still had Alice, but that wasn't the same thing, they were best friends, they weren't in love. It wouldn't fit with his cold and hardened image to admit to wanting to find his mate, but he could admit it to himself.

After cleaning himself up, Jasper made his way back to where he started his hunt and climbed up the tree that he had stashed his backpack away in. He reached inside and grabbed his cell phone.

_5 messages, 3 missed calls._

Alice: Yay! You're coming home!

Alice: We're going shopping when you get back.

Alice: Can't have you looking shabby when we go back to school next week.

Edward: It's Alice, Eddy confiscated my phone like I'm a child. How do you feel about dcwibq-

Edward: Sorry about that, see you later.

* * *

_ The Swan House, Forks. _

Edward had gone to Bella's house for the evening, and they were sat in the living room watching TV when Charlie got back from work. He arched an eyebrow at seeing the two cuddled up and Edward quickly distanced himself from Bella, scooting over so that he was nearly sitting on the other end of the couch. Satisfied with this, Charlie walked through the room and into the kitchen to get a drink while calling out to Bella, "Your cousin is coming to stay with us for a while."

Edward perked up at this news.

"Hermione's coming?! I haven't seen her in so long! How is she? Oh I can't wait!" Bella's excitement made both of the men chuckle, she was bouncing up and down in her seat with an excitement rarely seen from her.

"Who is this?" Edward asked, smiling over at his girlfriend.

"Hermione! She's brilliant, you'll love her! She's my dad's sister's daughter, so she's my cousin. She lives in England so we never really get to see her. At least for the last few years …" Bella ended awkwardly, glancing up at Charlie who also looked slightly uncomfortable. This did not go unnoticed by Edward, it added to his confusion about the new girl and made a note to mention this to the rest of his family when he got home. Bella recovered quickly though and was smiling again before asking Charlie, "So when is she coming?"

"She said she'd be over next week, she mentioned that something had happened but I didn't want to push her over the phone. It seemed like that'd be better in person…but she'll be here in a few days probably," he sighed, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Edward, you had better go," Bella said, rushing him out of his seat and towards the door, "Hermione's coming and we need to get the house presentable!"

"Bella, honey, she's family. We don't have to remodel the house for her to come over," Charlie snickered while Edward laughed gently as he pecked Bella's cheek with a kiss goodbye.

"Well where is she going to stay? We have a spare bedroom and it's full of your junk! She could get here tomorrow and then what?! Come on! Get up! Go go go!" Bella's excitement was turning over into panic and back to excitement as she thought of all the things they could do when Hermione arrived in Forks.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a big note to explain some things that are different from canon. Most obviously, people who are alive (the Granger's) are dead and people who are dead (the Lupin's, Sirius, Fred…) are alive. Since HP is set in the 90's and Twilight is in the 2000's, I changed the dates around so Bella is Hermione's younger cousin and she moved to Forks as a Sophomore rather than a Junior, that means that they can go to school together with Hermione as a Senior (even though Hermione would be almost 20 at this point, she can fudge some records, if the Cullen's are like a bazillion years old and they go to high school, Hermione can go too) and Bella as a Junior (Jasper would have graduated if I stuck with the canon timeline). I'm English so I don't know about American schools and grades and stuff so sorry if this goes wrong. This is set a year after the Deathly Hallows and in between Twilight and New Moon.
> 
> Anything written "like this" will be speech, anything 'like this' (and italicised) is a thought (mostly directed at Edward as conversation).


End file.
